dogcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Server Hub
The Server Hub 'is a gateway to all other dogcraft worlds, and is the place where players spawn when joining the server for the first time. Purpose As of May 2019, the Hub is currently used as a fallback server. This means that it does not restart like other worlds. Players are kicked to the Hub for exceeding the afk timer of 7 minutes, or when the server they are on restarts or occasionally crashes unexpectedly. In the past, the Hub has been used to connect to other servers using physical portals, as is clear when taking into account the layout. Since the major update to the server for 1.13 in October 2018, commands have been used for this purpose. Namely, the '/servers command, which brings up an inventory menu for server selection. These can be accessed in any world, meaning that it is no longer a unique purpose of the Hub. First Hub The current Hub however, has not been present since the beginning of the official dogcraft server. On the 7ᵗʰ of August 2015, server owner ReNDoG posted a video of himself and others building the first server hub in a livestream. On dogcraft.net, a forum thread was created for members to apply to assist in this process. A ballot was required to select players for the job and these players would go on to test the original worlds of dogcraft and hold the pioneer rank. The first hub was based on ReNDoG's original survival series, and featured many builds from it, as the portals to each world. Some builds included his Nether Portal Temple (Nitro UHC), Beatrice's House (Survival), Grannydog's Monument (centerpiece), the Cyberdog Monument, and Big Mac's Pen, among others, and they were connected on a jungle island by paths. It also contained a couple of obscure builds. One, a small ruined building with an Iskall85 NPC in it. The other was named Matti Manor, after the admin of time, Mattigins. ''The only ways of accessing the build were using the hub jetpack item (purchasable from the dogcraft.net shop) which granted fly mode in the hub, or finding a hole in the barrier blocks that surrounded the hub. The latter was an encouraged game by the admin, who would award 5,000 dcd to whoever found a way out, a significant amount at the time. The original hub was destroyed after a server-wide hacking attack on the 23ʳᵈ of February 2017, and was subsequently rebuilt as the current hub. Current Hub The current hub hangs over the void and was built by a build team through early 2017. Similar in layout to its predecessor, the current hub features player built builds. Surrounding a central tree, floating paths branch out into six main areas. These being the minigames area on a ruined city street, Amplified area in one of ''EwanWatson's distinct builds, Survival (2) in a mini jungle biome, Creative and MCMMO, and a patreon hall. The Creative portal in particular went through multiple iterations before the current one, and the central tree was also expanded close to the opening of the hub. Sign with positive messages and meteorite builds at all heights are dotted around the hub in addition to several hidden places accessible only by jetpack. Since the server update to 1.13, gadgets and trail effects bought from the dogcraft shop can only be used in hub. Absent since the update, they were added back here on the 7ᵗʰ of January 2019 and are accessed using /menu. The patreon hall also required rebuilding with the update breaking parts of it. Category:Worlds __NOEDITSECTION__